


Night Falling

by Miss M (missm)



Category: Earthsea - Ursula K. Le Guin
Genre: F/F, Gen, Tombs of Atuan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missm/pseuds/Miss%20M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>My heart's grown heavy, my knees will not support me / that once on a time were fleet for the dance as fawns.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge # 14 at the earthsea_fic community: _my heart's grown heavy, my knees will not support me / that once on a time were fleet for the dance as fawns. / This state I oft bemoan; but what's to do? / Not to grow old, being human, there's no way._ \- Sappho (transl. Martin West)
> 
> First posted to my LJ in August 2009; this version has a couple of minor edits.

Her body was frail now, ruined by disease; there would be no more dancing for years, not until another body had grown strong enough, skilled enough.

Arha lay on her back, covered in blankets, waiting. The Small House was silent, but night was falling outside; Thar would come to see her after the evening rituals, she knew.

Had it always been like this?

When she came back, would Thar still be there? Would there ever be another one?

Dark thoughts, dangerous thoughts. She closed her eyes and willed the sadness to go away -- in the end, it would not matter.


End file.
